Igor Garnier
Igor Garnier (born february 16, 1990, in Belgrade, Serbia) is a DJ, music producer and songwriter.His first creative encounter with music was at the age of six, when he started attending music school for piano.As a very successful pianist with a vast array of international rewards he decided to take his music knowledge further to the next level. In Music High School, he majored in Music Production, Music Theory and Piano, providing him the general knowledge on music. After Music High School, he entered the European Music University majoring in Sound Engineering where he completed the essentials of music production.He was introduced to electronic music in 2005, enabling him to experiment with an endless amount of sounds that could not be created with traditional instruments and yet the compositions consisted of dozens of musical layers orchestrating simultaneously. In this complexity he found harmony and creative output that he could engage in, drawing him deeper and deeper into the world of electronic music.As time passed Igor Garnier’s talent and determination grew larger while his focus on writing music became clearer. It was at this point of his life that he reazlied that electronic music will be an integral part of his life.In 2007, Igor Garnier performed at various nightclubs of Belgrade, where the audience began recognizing his work. By 2008, his growing popularity advanced him to larger and more established venues. Meanwhile, his ability to combine dance music with sentimentally powerful lyrics and catchy choruses categorized him as one of the few young artists determined to advance the music industry’s standards at even higher levels. Igor Garnier’s tracks and remixes were being played on radio and TV stations, clubs and festivals all around the world.In 2011, Igor Garnier’s career started taking off in Serbia and internationaly. He released his debut album “Belgrade People” and he was placed on the front cover of Men’s Health June 2011 edition. His best known tunes from this album are: Bicu Tu, Belgrade People, Purple Love, City Lights... In that time, he also released well known remix – Milka Canic, for which he did music video.In 2012. he released his second album called Love Is Taking Control and also he started his own record label Watermelon Recordings. Track "Welcome to Belgrade" from his second album, which he did in collaboration with DJ Kizami (Belgrade, Serbia) and Minja was placed as no.1 Hit on T DI Radio Club Chart.His track "You Can Take My Breath", which he also did in collaboration with Minja was supported by one of the most known tranceDJs and producers in the world - Dash Berlin.In 2013. Igor contiunes to tour all around his country and region, and he also releases new music:"I Will Give You My Love" was placed as No.1 hit on "TopFM Belgrade 106.8MHz" TOP40 Dance Chart.Track "Million MIles Away From Home", which he did in collaboration with Roman Polonsky - vocalist from Ukraine, was supportedby many DJs and radio stations over the world. With DJ Playa and young vocalist from Belgrade - Lana Sojic, he made tune called "Leaving The City" which became important part of his, and live set of many other DJs. In the end of 2013. he releases tune "Nargila" in collaboration with DJ Kizami (Belgrade, Serbia), and it was listed as no.1 hit in TOP40 Dance Chart by DJ Radio - Serbia.2014. Igor starts with collaboration with one of the most famous Balkan vocalists - Zeljko Samardzic. Tune called "Marija" ,for whichthey released music video in production of "IDJ Videos", was spreaded very fast in a very short time. Right after, he released new single and music video in collaboration with Minja Samardzic called "Ako Te Sretnem", which hitted TOP3 position on TOP40 Dance Chart - "TopFM Belgrade 106.8MHz". Igor continued with his releases, and his collaboration with Roman Polonsky on "What We Need Tonight" was signed by Spinnin' Records, and Igor became first producer from Balkan that released for this label. Currently, Igor is working on new projects, which will be presented in near future... Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:DJs Category:Producers Category:Serbian DJ Category:Serbian Producer